The Haiiro Club
by Subaku Kaze 19
Summary: Attending Haiiro Highschool isn't the greatest thing, especially when you're gay. But through the boring classes and shitty people, these teens find hope. Enter: The Haiiro Club!   The main pairing is InoSaku, with other side couples too.   Yuri & Yaoi. -
1. Sakura Haruno, What a Fitting Name

**Hello everyoneee, Taylor here. I can't sleep so I decided to post this story; it's currently 3:52 am where I'm at, OH JOY! -_- ' Well, here goes my take on one of my fave Naruto pairings: InoSaku (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or anything Naruto related, if I did these two would be together by now blah blah blah. OKEI GO!**

I checked my watch for the 3rd time, the bus schedule said it would be here at 8:00; it was currently 8:07 and was getting dark quick. I was seriously getting annoyed now. I'm sure my mother won't be happy with me, she's probably just as annoyed at me right now as I am with this bus.

"Where is this fucking bus?" I said, exasperated as I flipped my bangs out of my face. Just then, the bus turned the corner and roared down the street.

"Finally!" I huffed, and then grabbed my bag off of the bench. The bus halted to a stop and the doors screeched open. I tottered on, gave my bus fee, and then proceeded to find a seat. I was halfway down the aisle when the bus took off with a jump. I stumbled over someone's suitcase and toppled into a random seat, banging my head in the process.

"Ow, aren't they supposed to put that stuff in the compartments overhead so shit like that doesn't happen?" I mumbled, rubbing my head to dull the pain.

"Yes they are, that guy is clearly an idiot who apparently has never been on a bus before." A voice spoke up from next to me and I jumped, not realizing anyone else was in the seat with me. I looked over to see light green eyes staring at me. My breath caught in my throat.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said, laughing lightly.

"No, no…it's fine." I said, still captured in her eyes. I realized I was still staring and moved my gaze up to her hair; pink, surprisingly. I wonder if she dyed it. She must've seen me staring because she chuckled.

"To answer the question that you're most likely thinking about, no, I didn't dye it. Actually, it's natural." She said, pointing to her hair.

"That's pretty badass." I said, laughing.

"Why thank you, stranger." She said, smiling.

"Oh! Sorry, how rude of me. The name's Ino. Ino Yamanaka." I said, outstretching a hand towards her. She looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling faintly.

"Sakura Haruno." She stated simply and grabbed my hand delicately but then gave it a firm shake.

"What a fitting name." I said before I could stop myself.

"Oh? What do you mean?" She asked with a playful edge to her voice.

"Well, Sakura, as I'm sure you know, means Cherry Blossom in Japanese. And Cherry Blossoms in my opinion are the most beautiful ones out there." I said, putting a confident smile on my face.

"Ah, a sweet talker AND a wealth of knowledge…you're not bad looking either. You are just the full package now, aren't ya?" She said, looking me up and down. I liked this girl, AND she was flirting with me! How could this get any better?

"Yes well, my family owns a chain of floral shops, Yamanaka Flowers. The main branch is in Konaha, which is where I'm heading back to now." I said, raising an eyebrow as her face lit up.

"I knew I recognized your name! I live right around the corner from your shop!" She said, smiling brightly.

"Hmm, that's weird. I've never seen you around before." I said, sticking my lower lip out in thought.

"Ah yes well, I've been away for quite some time for…_personal_ reasons. But! My mom always goes to your shop; you could say she's a regular. She bragged about it every time she called to check up on me." She said, looking out the window at the now illuminated streets. When had the street lights come on?

"Oh, well that makes sense then! I'm glad your mother is pleased with our services, my mom just sent me out to get flower supplies today." I said, gesturing to my bag.

"APPROACHING KONAHA BUS STOP, anyone gettin' off bettah be ready!" The bus driver yelled.

"Guess that's our stop." She said, standing up.

"Yes ma'am." I said, standing up also. The bus stopped and we made our way off of it to the street. We walked down the road, making small talk as we went, until we reached the flower shop.

"I guess this is where we part ways." She said, her smile wavering a bit.

"Not quite. Hold on a minute." I said, before bolting inside.

"Hi mom!" I said, rushing into the back room to put the supplies away.

"Hi honey, how was-"

"Bye mom!" I called running back out of the store.

"Sorry about that, mind if I walk you home?" I asked, casually.

"Not at all." She said, smiling. As we walked to her house we talked some more about our hobbies and what not but it all ended too soon when we arrived at her house.

"So _now_ it's time to part ways." She said, chuckling.

"Yeah, seems like it." I said, sighing.

"Don't worry, I'll see you around. I'm sure of it." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder. My heart rate increased a little bit.

"Bye, Ino." She said in a sing-song voice as she went up her steps, and then turned around to wink at me.

"See ya soon, Haruno." I said, chuckling and shaking my head as I started on my way home. I'd never been flustered when talking to a guy or girl, but with her…it was different…I even called her by her last name! I NEVER do that, unless I like them a lot. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Shikamaru! Could you come over to the shop for a bit?" I asked and he sighed.

"Yes, I know it's a bit late but c'mon this is important!" I whined and then heard a voice in the background ask who it was.

"It's Ino, Choji." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, bring him too! Hey Choji! I called into the phone; I could just see Shikamaru pulling the phone away from his ear due to how loud I was. Then I clearly heard Choji yell back, "Ino!" but Shikamaru shushed him.

"Ah, so troublesome…yeah, whatever. We'll be over in 10." He said, sighing and then hung up.

**Alright! First chapter! Lumping righteous man! Anyways…how do ya'll like it so far? I know it's short but there are more chapters to come! I just don't know when…I've been busy with summer reading and other research of my own. Ha-ha, plus my dad is kind of an asshole, so he barely lets me go on. BUT! I promise I'll get the next few chapters up soon! Holla! ;3 REVIEW, YEAH? :D**


	2. Enter: InoShikaCho!

**Hey people! Sorry it took a little bit to update…I've been busy with Summer Reading and what not. Writing is so tedious XD I hate writing on paper, then transferring it to here; sooo I refuse to write more than one chapter at a time. Just cause it takes awhile typing them up on here :P Alright enough of my ranting: and now to the story! **

"What took you guys so long? You live right down the damn street!" I asked, annoyed. Ten minutes MY ASS, try 20!

"Chill out Ino. Have some chips! They're barbeque flavored!" Choji said, offering his freshly opened bag of chips out to me.

"I think I'll pass." I said, eyeing the chips distastefully.

"So what's so important that we had to drop what we were doing and rush over here for?" Shikamaru said, grabbing a handful of chips from Choji as he plopped down on the couch in my living room. Choji soon joined him.

"Well I met this girl." I said, waiting for a reaction from either of them but when I got none I continued.

"And I really like her, but I don't know what to do about it." I sighed, and crossed my arms over my chest. After a good three minutes of silence, Choji spoke up.

"You come to us with all your relationship issues, Ino. We've heard it all before." He said between chews.

"Yeah…but this girl is different." I said, smiling.

"Yeah? How so?" Choji asked indifferently, shoveling a handful of chips into his mouth.

"I called her by her last name instead of her first when we said goodbye to each other like, thirty minutes ago." I said, flipping my bangs out of my face. Choji's face remained indifferent but Shikamaru's eyes widened and his head shot up to look at me.

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa…then this is serious. She _must_ be different from the rest." He said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"DUH! That's what I'm saying man!" I huffed, throwing my hands up.

"I still don't get it though, so what if you called her by her last name. What's the big deal?" He asked with a slight whine in his voice. I shot Shikamaru a glance that said, will you please explain this to him? He sighed and looked at Choji.

"When Ino really likes someone…she uses their last name because it's the proper thing to do when you first meet someone…traditionally anyways. No one goes by that anymore though, except Ino, here." He said, nodding at me.

"To use this girl's first name would be way too soon for Ino's liking." He continued and then finished off with a yawn. Choji's eyes widened as he let what Shikamaru said sink in.

"Oh! Okay I see now!-WOW Ino! You really like this girl, huh?" He said with a childish grin.

"Yes, _genius…_and speaking of geniuses, thanks Shika, for explaining that." I said sarcastically to Choji, then sincerely to Shikamaru.

"Eh, it was nothing." He shrugged and then yawned again.

"Should we get going? It's kinda late." Choji said, finishing up the last of his chips.

"Yeah, let's go. We'll see you later Ino." Shikamaru said, getting up to leave.

"Wait!" I called with Shikamaru halfway out the door. He turned his head so I could only see half of his face.

"You still haven't told me what I should do." I said sheepishly. He smirked and shook his head slightly, chuckling.

"Tch. Women, so troublesome…just…take her out on a date. See where things go from there." He stated simply and before I could say anything he had already shut the door.

"A date, huh?" I said out loud and then laughed.

"For a genius he sure has simple solutions. Even I could have thought of that!" I scoffed.

"Ino, dear…who are you talking to?" I heard my mom call from her bedroom.

"No one, no one!" I rushed out, flushing with embarrassment. I hurried down the hallway to my bedroom to think. How was I going to ask her…and when?

**Well there you have it! I have chapter 3 done and I'll get right on typing that ; but for now…this is all you shall get! [Insert evil laughter here]. Ahem! Anyways…hehe…I bid adieu until next time!_!**


End file.
